


The Adventures of OctoJohn & PirateLock - Part I

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Kidlock, OctoJohn, Piratelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because wee OctoJohn and PirateLock are the cutest best mates ever. This is just the beginning of their adventures. More to come…</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/63018471361/the-adventures-of-octojohn-and-piratelock-part-i">[On Tumblr here.]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of OctoJohn & PirateLock - Part I

  



End file.
